Boost Welsh Dragoon
'Boost Welsh Dragoon ' is a dragon-type B-Daman that created by Huwuki Himura, this B-Daman is based on the five legendary dragon-Type B-daman and mix with his original idea, this B-Daman is born. this B-daman have contain multiple special systems, and the part of this B-Daman is not just 'Copying' The Legendary five-dragon, is also to support the Boost Chain Skill that only Huwuki Himura have truly mastered. The Color of this B-Daman is 90% Red, due to Red is Huwuki's Favored color. Notable B-Daman Parts Head Part: Welsh Header The Welsh Header takes a dragon theme in a helmet's appearance with its three horns: two ear-like ones forming a crest and a centered horn. It is also designed with two eye sockets on the horn crest representing the dragon's eyes. Arm Parts: Welsh Booster Boost Welsh Dragoon's Arm Parts ''have a pair of very basic design hands, is just simply for holding. Stud Parts This B-Daman has Blue ''Stud Parts, along with a the Emblem Charge Sign on there. Wing Part :Boosted Gear Hinged at the back of the shoulders of the Arm Parts are a pair of Wing Parts that is called Boosted Gear each have a space for storing marbles. They can also be folded back to act as grip handles, the design of the arm part is for the Boost Chain's power won't be reduced by the cause of using it multiple time and can be use quickly as possible, and even for quick reloading. Leg Part : Welsh Drift On the bottom of the leg part, there's small wheels that can use for movement, so it can move to other places on the field very quickly, so it won't need to take too much time moving around on the field and also the wheel can flat if you push it downwards, to make it can change angles, if you pull it upward it will go back to the wheels. Core Part: Boost Boost IS an core that specially created by Huwuki Himura, this Core is made of metal so it's more harder and can contain more impact and have more power, because of normal core couldn't contain the impact that Boost Chain bring to the core part, even is made of metal it won't hold long and will be broken very quick. So this core is design to hold extremely more impact and have faster shooting speed and power then other normal core, it's a core the is made for using Boost Chain to it's full strength. Category:Shido Itsuka Category:B-Damans Category:Core Change System Category:Emblem Charge System Special System This B-Daman contain those special system below: * Core Change System * Emblem Charge System * Boost Chain System Trivia * This B-Daman is the first project that have been made my Huwuki Himura * The first and the only user of this B-Daman is Huwuki Himura * This is the first B-Daman that use the Boost Chain System and design to use it * There's no multiple copy of this B-Daman Category:Shido Itsuka Category:B-Damans Category:Core Change System Category:Emblem Charge System Category:Special Typle B-Daman